


The Beach

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Adorable, F/M, beach, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches over Phryne and Jane at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

For once in possibly all the time Jack had known Phryne Fisher, she wasn't pursuing him - she was simply enjoying the beach. She was leaping and laughing with her ward Jane along the sand in a game of catch, and thrashing through the water for races and challenges with the child.

Jack sat on blankets that had been laid with food and extra towels - things that needed to be watched over, he had insisted. When he glanced back to see if Dot and Hugh were coming back to the area any time soon, he saw them walking along the pier with ice cream cones, hand-in-hand.

"Great backup, Hugh," Jack muttered with a smirk under his breath, doing his part to ignore the vibrant woman crashing through the water with shrieking laughter. Jack saw Phryne only as a professional partner - that was what he chanted to himself in such moments, when her loving personality touched him so deeply.

He was doing just fine stretched out on the blanket with his book, in fact, until Miss Fisher came running over with a wide, infectious smile on her face.

"I'm afraid I'm getting tired," she panted, glancing once more back to Jane who waved and then dove under the water again.

When she turned back to Jack, he had placed his eyes strategically back in his book.

"I just need to rest, and then I might go out again," Phryne laughed affectionately, grabbing one of the towels to wrap it around herself - thumping onto the blanket on the opposite end from Jack to keep from causing him any discomfort. Phryne knew he had agreed to come along for Jane.

"She's quite energetic," Jack smiled, glad Phryne had covered up so he could rest his opened book along his torso. "I'm surprised she's still swimming. Or that you lasted as long as you did."

"Are you calling me old, Jack Robinson?" Phryne teased, putting on her sunglasses only to pull them down and look over the rim.

"Anything but!" he assured her, laughter escaping him. "On the contrary. I imagine you'll never age, Miss Fisher."

Phryne smiled up at the sky as Jack's loving words washed over her, beaming. "You're too kind, Jack. And really ... thank you for coming along."

"Well, it's a good day for the beach. I really don't mind."

"Jane is so excited you've joined us," Phryne sighed, sleepy under the afternoon sun - even with the shade her umbrella offered. "She's been looking for a shell to give you."

"She has, hmm?" Jack smiled in kind, glancing at an already exhausted woman at his side - dozing off with her body tucked under a towel too large for her slight frame.

When she failed to answer him properly, he found himself watching Phryne drift off to sleep. When Jack wasn't watching over the enthusiastic child splashing in the water, he found his eyes drifting over to admire the sleeping woman detective. Jack imagined there was no better way to spend a summer's afternoon.


End file.
